


The Rescue Party Has Always Been Here

by polandspringz



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, although the prompt and some words make it more romantic, liberal use and interpretation of the gen:lock network/reading each others minds, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: Based on the prompt "You touch them again and I'll kill you". Requested on tumblr.





	The Rescue Party Has Always Been Here

Yasamin’s tooth pierced through her bruised lip as the gun of the Union soldier smashed into her chin, then skidded across her cheek to clip her brow. Hands flailing, she ignored the pain and continued to wrench the gun away, angling it just in time for the firecracker like bullet to explode over her head. Her eyes quickly shot down to the floor, and she swung one leg to knock him off balance, and then she dropped down. She scrambled on all fours to get back to the center of the corridor, away from the wall she had been pinned against and into more open space to assess the situation.

 

_How had the alarm system not gone off yet?_

Yasamin was find it almost exasperating that she had just put a bullet through one of the walls and it hadn’t woken anybody up. Something wet dribbled down her neck, and as she cupped her hands over her ears, it was if the ringing sound had a dial that someone was cranking higher and higher. With a strangled shout she couldn’t hear herself, she tried to stand and run, but her knees gave out from the pain. A knife had cut through her suit and into the back of her leg, and as she fell her thigh knocked the hilt of it and twisted it deeper in. She fumbled for the gun in her holster, the blood on her hands slipping across it as she tried to undo the safety, her years of training escaping her as all her senses were overwhelmed with _pain pain pain pain pain-_

The gun was slapped away from her as a boot came to crush her stomach, forcing her onto her back as the knife was unceremoniously yanked out of her. The adrenaline slowing down, she could feel her hands being soaked as something warm spread out underneath her. The men in black with red eyes were standing over her now, a cloud of something buzzing behind them. It looked like purple static, dancing about and covering the backdrop of the familiar Anvil. She was sure her eardrums had been ruptured, but the skittering and humming of the nanotech vibrating around her was as clear as day. If the alarms had been signalled, without her hearing, she could have had comfort in seeing the lights of the corridor go bright red. Everything was violet now, and soon, as the nanotech grew closer and closer, a part of her knew it would soon become black.

 

Only after every cell had been ripped out of her body one by one, would she be able to feel peace.

 

She shut her eyes, and tried to block out any thoughts of her friends, _her family,_ as she felt the buzzing get closer. She would not give these Union soldiers, she would not give _the Union,_ the satisfaction of seeing her cry. But, no matter how hard she willed herself, she couldn’t stop the influx of images, and she was certain her life was flashing before her eyes.

 

She was going to miss her home.

 

_Yaz!_

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the nanotech snap away from her, a bubble of space being created as it hovered for a moment, frozen in its attack before it soared away from her. Panic gripped her as words continued to ring through her head, and she fought through her pain to her feet, or to sit up at least. Confusion first, then hope filled her as her brain processed the red glow of the room, the steady pulsating hum that was reverberating off the walls and the floors. The wave of nanotech was swirling away from her, the Union soldiers turned to deal with the purple and red figures racing down the hall at them.

 

_Yaz, are you okay?_ Valentina’s voice came through, the accent bouncing around in her cranium as her fuzzy mind fought to make sense of it all. She tried to clear her head enough to respond, but another voice cut through, rougher, and in Japanese.

 

_We’re gonna kill these guys, so stay alive!_

She watched as Valentina yanked their knives out of the helmets of two soldiers, skidding back before they charged again and seamlessly delivered a heeled kick to the chest of another. They practically walked up the length of the faceless soldier as it fell backwards, but dragged the knife over their throat for good measure. Kazu, always headstrong, was grabbing pairs too, but smashing their skulls together or pummeling them with his fists as he ran by, taking out a whole group in seconds as they rushed closer towards Yaz.

 

One soldier stood in front of her still, and was preparing to weave the nanotech towards them. Yasamin followed his motions, seeing the slight delay between him and the tech receiving the command, and horror struck her as she saw it’s plans to encircle the two of them before crushing them inside the ring. They had been planning on giving Yasamin a much more drawn out death, but it seemed they wanted to clean their hands of her saviors as fast as possible.

 

He was getting ready to strike the nanotech. He pushed it towards them, and the like virus shaped bugs danced towards the wall, curled up the ceiling, and then dived down, charging Valentina and Kazu. Yasamin saw the two of them converge towards the center, but as the wall of tech flew up, she could see their feet skitter to a stop, and their eyes widen as it dawned on them the trap they had walked into.

 

A sick feeling ripped apart Yasamin’s throat after the gunshot when off. Her hands trembled as she dropped her gun, ankles shaking as she forced herself to stand up, blood staining the legs of her yellow suit an ugly splotchy brown. The nanotech was falling, hitting the floor and shattering like glass before disappearing from the eye. The Union soldier with the bullet through his trachea was already dead, flopped on the ground the moment Yaz had sent the fire-hot metal pellet into his skin. It came out the other side and rolled out away from the new blood puddle chasing after it. It was bent and warped, crushed by the bones and seizing muscle it had ripped it way through.

 

Valentina and Kazu were revealed as the curtain fell and scattered, and Yasamin could feel nothing but relief, even if the two of them looked at her like she was a monster. She couldn’t hear their thoughts anymore, everything had gone too fuzzy. Everything had gone too _dark_ when her Union training had taken over, instincts of how she could be useful taking precedence over pain and forcing her into action to strike the one vulnerable section of the suits she had learned about how to protect for years.

 

Red kept drizzling out of her ears, but everything was heightened for her when she got like this, and so she could practically hear the footsteps of the last Union soldier in the base, standing behind her at the other end of the corridor as it surveyed the failed mission. With the last of her strength, she forced her legs to turn her around, and she mustered all of her murderous rage into what little remained of her voice.

 

_“You touch them again and I’ll kill you,”_ she hissed out in Farsi. Brown eyes locked on them, she waited for their translator to catch them up to speed, but tried not show surprise when they nodded right away, and dashed away. Whoever they were, she was certain the guards would catch them now.

 

She jolted as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

 

_It’s Kazu._ The voice in her head told her, and she relaxed, falling backwards into the hold of the man who was ready to catch her.

 

“I can’t hear,” she tried, but she was probably shouting it, as she looked up and saw Valentina and Kazu’s face grimace but then they both nodded sympathetically, “They blew my eardrums out with a gun.”

 

_It’s going to be okay. Just think._ Valentina’s hands came up to brush along her face, and she realized Kazu was lowering her back to the ground, helping her lay back on his lap. Valentina knelt next to them, not caring about the blood they were soaking up with their suit and cloak. Yasamin leaned into her touch, even though the welts blooming on her face resisted with screams of pain racing through her nervous system.

 

“Can’t think… it hurts too much.”

 

_We need to get her to Dr. Weller as soon as possible._

_ReGen?_ Kazu asked.

 

_Probably._

Yasamin didn’t like the way they were talking about her, or was it thinking? Well, either way she could hear all of it and she didn’t like it. She felt Kazu’s stomach muscles flex strangely, and then she could feel the amusement in the thoughts he was feeding to her.

 

_Sorry, you’ll get to yell at us again soon enough._

She must have said all that outloud. She couldn’t tell if Valentina was amused, as her vision was going spotty again, and if Valentina and Kazu were smiling down at her, it upset her that the last thing she would have of them before she passed on was their horrified expressions as she killed a man.

 

She shut her eyes when the darkness became too great, and felt a hand brushing back her hair in languid and loving motions.

 

_We have to move, Valentina._

_I know, let’s go._

 

Yasamin felt herself become weightless as Kazu’s gently lifted her off the ground and began to run with her, arms secure around her as Valentina ran alongside, already sending word to Dr. Weller to prepare to bring one of his pilots back to life as soon as they arrived.

_It’ll be alright soon, ptichka. They won’t ever hurt you again._


End file.
